Hass und Liebe
by Snady
Summary: Voldemort zog Harry als kleines Kind auf und nun steckt in ihm das Böse. Doch kaum ist er in Hogwarts verändert sich so ziemlich alles,... Lest selbst


* * *

**HASS UND LIEBE**

_by Snady_

_Ich freue mich immer über eure reviews und konstruktive Kritik_

_Pairings: wird noch nicht verraten_

_Summary: Voldemort nahm Harry an sich und zog ihn auf. Jetzt wacht in ihm das Böse und Voldemort hat schon einen schrecklichen Plan mit ihm. Doch kaum betritt Harry Riddle das Schulgelände, verändert sich alles,..._

_Bitte: Vielleicht könnte sich einer der Leser dazu aufringen mit die Teile Betazulesen, weil ich bin zur Zeit noch auf der Suche!_

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Ein Blitz jagte durch das Zimmer und auf den kleinen Harry in seiner Wiege zu.  
Doch der Blitz tötete ihn nicht, er schlug von ihm ab und prallte zurück auf den Mann, der ihn umbringen wollte.

Doch dieser schaffte es geschickt auszuweichen.

Sich von dem Schock erholend, ging der mächtige Zauberer zu der Kinder Wiege und hob den kleinen Harry hoch.

Er hatte Harrys Eltern ermordet, das hieß aber nicht, dass er das Kind nicht aufziehen konnte.

Wenn Harry den mächtigsten Zauber aller Zeiten besiegen konnte, war er vielleicht dann auch so mächtig die Welt den Bösen zu übergeben.

Fast liebevoll sah er das Kind in seinen Armen an.

Er würde von der Bildfläche verschwinden und mit ihm das Kind, bis es alt genug war, alles zu erfahren.

Seine Todesser sollten glauben, er sei besiegt, nur einer sollte ihn und das Kind begeleiten.

Er lächelte, die Malfoys mit ihren gleichaltrigen Sohn.

Sie waren immer gut zu ihm gewesen und waren seine größten Untertanen.  
Wenn sich alle in Sicherheit wiegen würden, würde er wieder zuschlagen.

Dumbeldore würde nie etwas mit bekommen, er würde Harry dann einfach nach Hogwarts schicken und ihn mit einen Zauber belegen,….

Ein perfekter Plan, doch hatte er eine Lücke, von der er nichts geahnt hatte,…….

10 Jahre später,……

Voldemort stand am Fenster seiner kleinen Hüte und redete mit Mr. Malfoy.

Seine Stimme klang freudig.

„Bald ist es soweit, nur noch ein paar Jahre, bis er es gelernt hat,… Ist der Brief von Hogwarts schon da?"

Mr. Malfoy nickte und zog einen Umschlag aus der Tasche. Er reichte ihm den Brief. Sogleich rief dieser nach Harry.

Dieser apparierte neben Voldemort und lächelte ihn an. Harry war wirklich begabt, er war noch nicht einmal in Hogwarts und konnte schon apparieren.

„Vater was ist?", Voldemort hatte Harry den Glauben gegeben, dass er sein leiblicher Vater war.

„Dein Brief ist da. Hier!"  
Wieder lächelte Harry, aber er erstarrte, als er das Hogwartssiegel sah, sollte er wirklich in diese Schule?

Sein Vater hatte ihn schon so viel Schlechtes über den Schulleiter erzählt. Aber auch wenn er dort hin musste, er wusste, in welches Haus er wollte.  
Nach Griffendor,…

Plötzlich stockte er, hatte er wirklich gerade an Griffindor gedacht? Das konnte nicht sein, er wollte nach Slytherin, nach Slytherin und sonst nirgendwo hin.

Er riss den Brief auf und sah sich die Liste an, auf der stand, was er alles brauchte.

Etwas später war er mit Draco in der Winkelgasse um alles zu besorgen.

Einige Zauberer und Hexen blieben vor ihm stehen und meinten:  
„Da ist er, der du-weißt-schon-wem ermordet hat!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und griff sich an die Strin, die ihm plötzlich zu Brennen begonnen hatte, sein Vater hatte ihn erzählt, dass Dumbeldore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts einmal versucht hatte ihn umzubringen,…

Aber wieso glaubten alle, er hätte seinen eigenen Vater ermordet? Das verstand er nicht,…

Er ging neben Draco her, um sich die Bücher zu kaufen.  
Seinen Zauberstab würde er von seinem Vater bekommen. Er hatte schon oft damit gezaubert.

Plötzlich sah er ein Mädchen vor sich. Sie sah verwirrt aus, aber er konnte sehen, dass sie sich auskannte.  
Sie drehte sich um und sah die Jungen an.

Sie trat näher, und reichte Harry die Hand.  
Plötzlich brach sie in einem Redeschwall aus:  
„ hallo, mein Name ist Hermine Granger, ich habe schon alles über dich gelesen,…!"

Harry sah sie wütend an und pfauchte:  
„Verschwinde du Schlammblut und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf sie."

Sie wurde blass und drehte sich um.

Er hörte nur ihre letzten Worte:  
„Ich dachte, er wäre freundlich!"

Draco lächelte Harry an und zog ihn mit sich, „schau mal! Lass uns doch noch einen Besen kaufen gehen!"

Mit diesen Worten betraten sie einen Laden, in dem es die neuesten Besen gab. Sie kauften sich beide einen Nimbus 2000 und machten sich schließlich auf den Nachhauseweg.

Schließlich sollten sie morgen früh den Zug nach Hogwarts nehmen.  
Und Voldemort hatte noch etwas mit Harry vor,…

Harry betrat den Raum, dessen zutritt ihn sein Vater die gesamten Jahre verboten hatte. Jetzt, wo er hier stand, kam ihm nichts besonders vor.

Es war einfach ein einfacher Raum, in dem einfach alles düster wirkte.

Aber da Harry diese Düsterheit ja schon gewohnt war, machte es ihm nichts aus.

Voldemort lächelte ihn entgegen, schließlich kam er näher und legte Harry den Arm auf die Schulter.

Harry sah seinen Vater in die tiefschwarzen augen und fühlte diesen Abschaum, den er öfter empfand wenn er ihn betrachtete.

„Mein Sohn, morgen ist der Tag gekommen, an dem du in die hustel,… Hogwarts,…hustel,…Schule hustel, kommen wirst. Dort gibt es so einen verrückten Direktor Hüstel,… Dumbeldore,… hüstel,… der etwas verwirrt ist und na ja dir etwas unterstellen wird, was du nie getan hast."

Für Harry klang das ziemlich seltsam, aber er fragte nicht nach, denn er hatte in den letzten Jahren gelernt, nichts zu sagen und einfach so zu tun als wäre alles bestens.

„ Ich werde dir nun etwas geben, mit dem du mich immer rufen kannst,…!"  
Voldemort nahm etwas aus seiner Tasche und reichte es Harry.

Es war in ein schwarzes Tuch eingewickelt und ein Zettel mit einem toten Kopf, durch dessen Maul eine Schlange kam war darauf befestigt. Sein Vater lächelte und erklärte: „ Erst dann öffnen, wenn du es wirklich brauchst!"  
Mit diesen Worten schickte er den Jungen hinaus.

In dieser Nacht schlief Harry schlecht er träumte immer von einem grünen Blitz, der auf ihn zuschoss und einem Schrei in der Ferne.  
Unbemerkt erschien ein Zeichen auf seiner Stirn, eine Narbe, eine blitzförmige Narbe,…

Der nächste Tag kam, und er und Draco machten sich mit Dracos Vater auf den Weg zum Gleis 9 ¾ .

Harrys Vater hatte ihm erzählt, er könne nicht mitkommen, da es für ihn zu gefährlich wäre. Harry war das aber recht gewesen, er mochte seinen Vater zwar, aber er hasste es mit ihm gesehen zu werden.

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er spürte dann immer etwas in sich, was sich dagegen sträubte.

Malfoy und er rannten munter redend durch die Absperrung zwischen den zwei Gleisen und standen schließlich den Zug gegenüber, den Hogwartsexpress.

Wäre Harry kein schon fast ausgebildeter Zauberer, hätte er sich sicher gewundert, aber so ließ ihn das ganze Geschehen kalt.

Hinter ihm tauchte wer auf.

Es war eine Familie, alle samt mit roten Haaren und Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Harry sah sie an und wusste sofort, dass es sich um die Weasleys handeln musste, auch Draco musste sie erkannt haben, denn er ging zu ihnen, sah sie an und meinte: „ Rote Haare, Sommersprossen, viel zu viele Kinder und abgetragene Klamotten, ich glaube ich liege richtig, wenn ich sage, dass ihr die Weasleys seid."

Harry blickte den drei Jungen und den einen Mädchen in die Augen und bemerkte, dass sie zutiefst verletzt waren.

Sie sahen freundlich aus, und er mochte sie.

Er nahm Malfoy am Arm und zog ihn weg. Als sie sich einige Worte entfernt hatten, drehte er sich um und formte mit den Lippen die Worte: Es tut mir leid!  
Ein Windstoß kam und wehte seine Harre aus der Stirn, die Weasleys sahen seine Narbe und nickten.

Malfoy und Harry stiegen in den Zug ein und warteten, bis der Zug abfuhr.  
Doch kaum war der Zug abgefahren stand Draco auf und machte sich auf den Weg um etwas Essbares zu finden.

Auch Harry stand auf und schlenderte durch den Zug.  
Er hörte merkwürdige Geräusche aus einen der Abteile und öffnete die Glastüre.  
Was er sah, ließ ihn lächeln, ein Junge saß auf den Abteilungsboden und jagte eine Ratte.

Zwei weitere Jungen saßen auf den Bänken und lachten. Harry blieb in der Tür stehen und wartete, was geschehen würde.

Die Ratte rannte auf ihn zu und rasch hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ich auf die Ratte.

Diese wurde in die Luft geschleudert und er fing sie vorsichtig auf. Der Junge, sicher ein Weasley, blieb zu seinen Füßen liegen. Harry half ihm auf und reichte ihn die Ratte.

Daraufhin reichte ihn der Rothaarige die Hand und meinte:  
Ron Weasley. Freunde?"

Harry sah ihn an, nahm die Hand an und meinte:  
„Harry Potter, gerne!"

In diesem Moment stürmte Draco in das Zugabteil. „Harry, was machst du da?"  
Verwirrt sah Harry auf und erst jetzt bemerkte er was er getan hatte, er hatte Freundschaft geschlossen, mit einem Feind von Draco.

Aber er war nicht Draco, er war ein anderer Mensch, der anders fühlte, und der frei sein wollte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

Dann drehte er sich weg, weg von Draco, er wollte nicht sein Gesicht sehen.  
„ich schließe echte Freundschaften, andere als, du sie für mich bist."

Er hörte ein Seufzen, wahrscheinlich von Malfoy, der es noch nicht fassen konnte. Dann schlug eine Türe zu.

Erst jetzt drehte sich Harry wieder um. Er betrachtete Ron und musste feststellen, dass dieser lächelte. „Danke Mann!"

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben spürte Harry etwas in sich, etwas, was er vermisst hatte.

Es war ein warmes Gefühl, voller Geborgenheit und Schutz. Er hatte das gefunden, nach dem er sich schon immer gesehnt hatte.

Auch die beiden anderen Jungen, wahrscheinlich seine Brüder, standen jetzt auf und legten ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Sie lächelten.

Wieder ging die Abteiltüre auf und ein Mädchen trat ein.

Sie hatte langes verfilztes Haar, Sommersprossen und ein ernstes Lächeln. Das Mädchen sah sich um. „Ist hier noch Platz? Der gesamte Zug ist voll!"

Alle vier nickten und schließlich setzten sie sich.

Das Mädchen stellte sich als Hermine Granger vor. Sie lächelte Harry an, und wieder spürte er das was er brauchte, diese Geborgenheit, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte.

Die Landschaft um sie herum veränderte sich. Auch wurde es langsam dunkel. Schließlich verlangsamte der Zug.

Erwartungsvoll lehnte sich Harry aus dem Fenster. Er musste wieder lächeln, als er in Ferne die Silhouetten eines Schlosses erkannte.

Sie stiegen aus, und er erhaschte einen Blick auf Draco, der sich alleine ohne Freunde den Weg zu einem Mann machte, der nach den Erstklässlern rief.

Er ging neben Hermine und Ron her.

Doch plötzlich hielt ihn Hermine zurück.

Er blickte sie fragend an und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Harry verstand sie nicht. Aber sie nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. „ Die gehen erst in fünf Minuten, ich muss was mit dir bereden!"

Hermine zog ihn hinter einen Busch und als er sich zu Wort melden wollte, hob sie nur die Hand als Zeichen, dass er still sein sollte.

Sie hob holte ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und richtete ihn auf ihn. Verwirrt sah er sie an, aber er tat nichts.

„ich weiß, wer du bist, wer du warst wer du sein wirst und wo du aufgewachsen bist. Ich dulde nicht, dass du einen Zauberer oder einer Hexe etwas antust. Verdammt noch mal, wieso bist du überhaupt nach Hogwarts gekommen? Harry Potter, oder sollte ich Harry Riddle sagen. Sohn von Tom Riddle oder von Voldemort."

Sie zitterte und Harry sah sie nervös an. Was hatte sie gegen seinen Vater?

Aber dann fiel es ihn wie Schuppen von den Augen, er war es, sein Vater war es, der so viele Menschen ermordete.

Er hatte von den Morden in der Zeitung gelesen, es aber nie wirklich ernst genommen. Sein Vater war also dieser Massenmörder, Voldemort.

Langsam hob er die Hände, so, dass sie sehen konnte, dass er ihr nicht weh tun wollte, und legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie zuckte zusammen, sprang auf und rannte weg. Er hörte sie noch schluchzen: „ Fass mich nicht an du Mörder!"

Nervös gesellte sich nun auch Harry zu den Anderen.  
Nur weil sein Vater ein gemeiner Massenmörder war, hieß dies doch nicht, dass es selbst schlechtes Blut hatte.

Er sah sich um, niemand schien etwas bemerkt zu haben.  
Nur Malfoy, wieso nannte er ihn eigentlich immer Malfoy, schließlich waren sie Freunde, oder nicht mehr, aber er hieß Draco, also nur Draco sah zu ihm herüber.

War er sauer?  
Wütend?

Harry zuckte die Achseln und folgte Ron, der nun in ein kleines Boot vor ihnen sprang, das auf einem unruhigen See trieb.

Auch Hermine war in dem Boot, aber sie warf ihm nur von der Seite einen Blick zu.  
Was sollte er tun?

Aber das erübrigte sich, als sich die kleinen Boote in Bewegung setzten und in Richtung des Schlosses segelten.

Alle schienen nervös zu sein. Harry selbst war es, aber nicht, weil er gerade von einem Schlammblut angeschrieen worden war.

Er stockte, da war es wieder dieses Wort.

Schlammblut.

Vielleicht hatte sie, Hermine, ja recht, vielleicht hatte er das Blut seines Vaters.

Dabei wünschte er sich doch nur eins, er wünschte sich einfach Freunde, die ihn verstanden und ihn halfen, wenn er ihn schlecht ging.

Aber hatte er nicht so einen Freund? War Draco nicht sein Freund?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte Draco jemals für ihn getan?  
Nein, Draco war definitiv nicht sein Freund.

Der Junge sah sich um.  
Aber wer sonst?  
Auf Ron konnte er zählen, aber wie lange noch? Schließlich war er böse.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als das Schiff gegen die Bucht stieß und er und die anderen ausstiegen.

Das Schloss thronte nun riesig und Macht einflössend vor ihnen.

Wenig später betrat die aufgeregte Schar die große Halle, mit der verzauberten Decke, die sich immer wie der Nachthimmel draußen veränderte.

Hermine erklärte dies stolz Ron, der nur die Augen verdrehte und sich abwandte.

Schließlich waren alle vorne versammelt und eine Professorin legte einen Hut auf einen alten Stuhl.

Sie hatte eine Rolle Pergament in der Hand und rief den ersten Namen von der Liste auf.

„ Harry Riddle!"

Tapfer stapfte der Junge nach vorne und setzte den zerrissenen Hut auf.  
Doch da schrie der Hut schon den Namen, des Hauses, in dem er die nächsten sieben Jahre verbringen würde.

* * *

**_Bitte Review schreiben )_**


End file.
